Homo- and copolymers of ethylene (E) and/or one or more acyclic olefins, and/or cyclic olefins, and/or substituted olefins, and optionally selected olefinic esters or carboxylic acids, and other types of monomers, are useful materials, being used as plastics for packaging materials, molded items, films, etc., and as elastomers for molded goods, belts of various types, in tires, adhesives, and for other uses. It is well known in the art that the structure of these various polymers, and hence their properties and uses, are highly dependent on the catalyst and specific conditions used during their synthesis. In addition to these factors, processes in which these types of polymers can be made at reduced cost are also important. Therefore, improved processes for making such (new) polymers are of interest. Also disclosed herein are uses for the novel polymers.
α-Olefins are commercial materials being particularly useful as monomers and as chemical intermediates. For a review of α-olefins, including their uses and preparation, see B. Elvers, et al., Ed., Ullmann's Encyclopedia of Industrial Chemistry, 5th Ed., Vol. A13, VCH Verlagsgesellschaft mbH, Weinheim, 1989, p. 238-251. They are useful as chemical intermediates and they are often made by the oligomerization of ethylene using various types of catalysts. Therefore catalysts which are capable or forming α-olefins from ethylene are constantly sought.